Wizard
by snheetah
Summary: Tobey does a spell on Dr. Two-Brains and it goes wrong. Can he change him back?
1. You're a Wizard?

**I don't own WordGirl some of the spells might be 'Wizards of Waverly Place' related like the rhyming. (? Whatever that means that I wrote)**

**READ THIS PLEASE: Okay this fanfiction is really bad in my point of view and in the future it holds a lot of flames but I love whatever reviews I get and I know that the characters are out of character and that its weird. I wrote a lot of them.**

* * *

"Just another sunny day," the narrator narrated as the scene showed a sunny background at a house.

"I think I'm possessed," Dr. Two-Brains said as he approached Tobey.

"And why would you think that?" Tobey asked him.

"I don't know," Dr. Two-Brains shrugged, "I felt like creeping you out."

"Good for you," Tobey said as he patted him on the arm, "but you didn't accomplish it."

"Why can't I scare people?" he asked.

"I wonder why? Oh yeah," Tobey said, "you're not scary."

"I have to! I'm a scientist that has left my evil side but I'm good!" Dr. Two-Brains shouted.

"Same question with my I cannot built robots but my evil side can," Tobey said.

"Two completely different species of human," Dr. Two-Brains said, "which puts me to this question, why in the world are you wearing a wizard robe?"

"Because I'm a wizard hello. Check this out." Tobey took out a wand and pointed it at Dr. Two-Brains, "no goblin or bat turn Dr. Two-Brains into a little white cat."

The spell turned Dr. Two-Brains into a white kitty-cat.

"Hey it worked," Tobey said.

"Alright you had your fun," Dr. Two-Brains said calmly, "NOW CHANGE ME BACK!" he screamed.

"Uhh…" Tobey said.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how."

"I hate to tell you but I don't know how."

"Great so I'm going to be stuck like a cat forever."

"Not necessarily, the spell lasts for only three days."

"You're crazy," Dr. Two-Brains said as he jumped out the window. "But being a cat has its opportunities."

"Like what?" Tobey asked.

Dr. Two-Brains plucked out some claws.

"Oh no you don't," Tobey said as he shut the window and Dr. Two-Brains smashed into the window when he leaped.

"You'll pay for that later," he said as he walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Tobey yelled as he opened the window, "come back!"


	2. Becky

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

"If he doesn't know the spell, then I'll find it," Dr. Two-Brains said as he walked about the town.

Tobey got out of the house and ran to find Dr. Two-Brains.

As he ran he heard a cute little giggle behind him that made his heart flutter.

"Tobey?" Becky said as she continued to giggle.

"Becky," Tobey said coolly as he turned around.

"Why in the world are you dressed like a magician?" she asked.

"Because I'm a wizard," Tobey told her.

"You accept me to believe that?" Becky asked.

"If you want," Tobey said as he took out his wand and pointed it to a trashcan, "brown hair and a tuxedo, turn this can into a man."

The trashcan turned into a brown-haired man wearing a tux. "Hello my name is Danny," he said as he walked away.

"See," Tobey told her.

"Oh impressive," Becky said, "so no more robots destroying the city?"

"That's my evil side that is…you know and obsesses over WordGirl but this hunk here is an awesome singer and a magician and is star struck by this lovely girl right here. Oh yeah," he said.

"Thank you," Becky said as she blushed.

"Anyway, I have to go and find Dr. Two-Brains. I turned him into a cat and I don't know how to turn him back so I'll see you later babe," Tobey said as he ran.

"HELP WORDGIRL!" someone yelled as Becky heard from her super hearing.

"Someone's in trouble. Come on Bob," she grabbed Bob and yelled, "WORD UP!"


	3. WordGirl

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," Tobey called as he looked inside the bushes and up the trees, "oh man why is it so hard to find a cat? Sheesh!"

WordGril flew past him.

"What the heck?" Tobey said as he saw his wizard hat fly off his head but he caught it. He saw WordGirl's streak and he decided to follor her.

When he caught up with her he found her in a pile of sausages and the Butcher was running away.

"Instead of sitting in that pile make them run the mile," Tobey said as he waved his wand and pointed it at WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.

WordGirl and Huggy freed themselves and ran a mile to catch the Butcher.

"That was easy!' the Butcher was saying as he continued to run away.

Tobey ran to another corner of a building and pointed his wand at the Butcher. "Instead of running away, you have to pay in a jail way."

On the Butcher's wrists, he was handcuffed and he dropped the bags of money. "What…?"

WordGirl caught up with him and so did the police that arrived after WordGirl caught up.

"Good job on catching him WordGirl," a policeman said as they took the Butcher to jail.

"I did?" WordGirl asked, "and another thing. Why did we just run for a mile and when we gat here the Butcher was in handcuffs?"

Huggy shrugged.

"Yo WG babe," Tobey said, "did you by any chance see a cute, white, fluffy, kitty-cat?"

"No. Did you make us run the mile?"

"Yes," Tobey said, "to get you out of that sausage pile and I also put the handcuffs on the Butcher."

"Okay," WordGirl said, "thank you by the way."

"Can you please help me find the white kitty?"

"As tempting as that is, I have to stop other villains," she said as she flew away.

"I don't mean it as to spend time with you like my evil twin I really need your help man. I love that adorable Botsford girl," he shouted.


	4. Unicorn

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

WordGirl flew down on alley and she transformed back into Becky.

"Come on Bob, let's go home," she said as they headed home.

While they were walking home, Becky spotted a white kitty and all she wanted to do was go and squeeze it.

She picked it up and began to squeeze in tightly that made the kitten squeal.

"Oh my gosh, you're just an adorable little thing!" she squealed.

"YOU'RE KILLIMG ME HERE!" Dr. Two-Brains screamed.

Becky gasped as she dropped him. "Dr. Two-Brains?"

"Who else?" he said as he dusted himself off.

"Oh Tobey was just looking for you," she told him.

"What else new? Did they find out how the earth was created?" he asked with sarcasm.

"No," Becky said.

"Then no other news is interesting to me," he said, "did he find the spell?"

"I'm not sure," Becky answered.

"Where is he or was?" Dr. two-Brains asked as he cocked his head.

"I'll take you there," Becky offered.

"Yep," Dr. Two-Brains as he looked ahead of her, "EXCEPT FOR THAT HUGE DOG THAT'S HALH MY SIZE IF I WAS A HUMAN!" he yelled.

Becky turned around and saw a huge German Shepard. "Whoa. Okay o think we should wait for the dog to leave if we stay absolutely still. He will go away."

"Yeah in two hours," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

After a few minutes passed, the dog went away and Tobey appeared.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

"Still a kitten?" Tobey asked.

"No," Dr. Two-Brains said sarcastically, "I'm a white little dog with devilish ear. Of course I'm a cat. You need to clean your glasses."

"No dog or cat turn him back into a rat," Tobey said.

"You guys are still taller then I am," Dr. Two-Brains said and he finally realized what had happened, "you just turned me into a rat didn't you?"

"Uhhh…" Tobey said.

"I thought so."

"Hey Becky," Violet suddenly said as she approached her best friend.

"Oh hey Violet," Becky said.

"Hey Tobey," Violet said, "is that you're pet mouse. He's cute."

"Finally someone who recognizes my charming looks," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Did your pet rat just talk?" Violet asked Tobey.

"Sadly yes," Tobey said, "that's not my pet rat. He's actually Dr. Two-Brains that I accidentally transformed into a cat and then a rat."

Violet gasped. "You're a wizard?"

"Yep," he said.

"Please do a magic trick," Violet pleaded.

Tobey pointed his wand at a green bush. "No thorns but a horn turn that bush into a unicorn."

The bush transformed into a unicorn. Becky's and Violet's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh," Becky said, "the first unicorn I have ever seen."

"CHANGE ME BACK ALREADY!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled at Tobey.

"Alright, alright," Tobey said. "I think I got it now. Not the way he was born turn Dr. Two-Brains back to his original form."

Dr. Two-Brains transformed back into himself.

"Now that we got that settled," Dr. Two-Brains said, "give me that wand," he snatched the wand away from Tobey. "And you are grounded."

"Not to be rude Doctor," Violet said, "but you are not Tobey's dad."

"I wish I was," Dr. Two-Brains said, "kid drives me nuts," he walked away.

"That's me," Tobey said as he pointed to himself and he too, walked away.

"We should name him," Becky said as she pet the unicorn, "how about Uni?"

"That's perfect," Violet said, "you'll keep him for a week and I'll keep him for him also."

"I like that idea," Becky said, "and whenever we're together, we can ride him."

"Yes," Violet agreed.

"Tune in for another _magical _episode of WordGirl," the narrator said as the screen faded to black.


End file.
